


Let's Be Friends (So We Can Make Out)

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't @ Me, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, logan's an ap student, remus is remus, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan: I don't have time to relaxRemus, crawling in through a second story window: yea right
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Let's Be Friends (So We Can Make Out)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

It was midnight and so obviously Logan was still awake, studying for a test, flashcards scattered among an absurd amount of energy drinks. It’s nights like these that he regrets taking five AP classes, but at least it gave him an excuse to fall asleep randomly in class.

There was a knock at his window and Logan sighed, standing to open it.

“Kinky.” Remus pulled himself through the window, scattering the papers on Logan’s already messy desk.

“Hello Remus.”

“Ah, whatcha studying nerd?”

“Micro econ. It doesn’t matter, what are you doing here?” Logan sat on his bed and crossed his arms as his friend sat on top of the desk.

“I wanted to make out with someone and Roman said that Virgil said no.” Remus sighed and Logan rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to kiss you either. We’re not even friends.”

Remus hopped off the desk and grabbed Logan by his tie, pulling him close. “Don’t you wanna know though?”

“Know what Remus?” Logan stuttered out as the other teen trailed a hand down his chest teasingly.

“What's it like to kiss me?”

“You know that that kind of stuff doesn’t entice me Remus.”

“Right, the sex-repulsed asexual. But friends can platonically make out, and I think that we should be friends.” Remus let go of Logan’s tie and sat down next to the nerd, bouncing slightly on the bed.

Logan thought it over for a moment. “Fine, but only for tonight.”

“That’s all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a discord, go back a fic in the series and scroll to the bottom to join.


End file.
